Reversible Fate
by Sparks-of-Deception
Summary: If you know the fate of the one you love is to die, would you do everything in your power to reverse that fate? This is the choice Alyssa, an American girl from the year 2009, has to make when she is dropped into the world of Harry Potter. Cedric/OC


**Reversible Fate**

**By: Sparks-x-Deception**

**---**

**Author's Note:** Hello all! This is my first attempt at a harry Potter fanfic so please don't kill me! D= -hides behind a couch from flying rotten tomatoes- I know this is an overdone storyline but I love the idea so much I can't let it slip through my fingers. And er.. Harry Potter does not belong to me, the series and the characters belongs to the awesome J.K Rowling. =3. The only character I own is Alyssa and any other non-canon Harry Potter character. . Thank you!

Oh! and if you love the story please read and review =3. Everyone loves reviews.

Thank you!

---

Cold.

It was cold.

Why was it so cold?

Alyssa stirred lightly, the cold chill making her shiver. Where was she? What happened? Eyes still closed, Alyssa gingerly lifted her arm and touched her head at the temple. She winced and dropped her arm back to the cool soft ground. Pain. Dizziness. There was a dull dizzying pain in her head as if she had been spinning wildly out of control and crashed to the ground. But the question was, had she been spinning? And why was it so close?

Opening her bright brown eyes, Alyssa quickly closed them again as she felt the world spun around her. Her vision was blurred. She felt sick to her stomach. Something was wrong. She must have eaten something - or drank something - at Jason's party that made her sick. Relax, that's what she should do. Try and relax.

The smell of evening grass washed over her as Alyssa inhaled deeply trying her best to recollect her thoughts. She's outside right now. But why was she outside? Did she pass out? If she did, how? Why? The more she tried to think, the worst her headache became. Maybe she did drink something at Jason's party that made her sick.

A hard swallow later, Alyssa tried opening her eyes again.

Her vision wasn't as blurry as before. After blinking a few times, Alyssa was finally able to see again. But once her vision became clear, Alyssa wasn't sure if she wanted to see what she was seeing or not.

"The hell?" said Alyssa looking around, "Why am I in the middle of a forest?!"

All around her were trees, trees and more trees. All of them tall and fierce looking, their branches hung out like claws and trunks standing like giants. It was nighttime but the moon was hidden behind the trees, depriving the forest of light. She couldn't see anything. And she was scared.

Confusion began to give way to fear and a slight panic as Alyssa sat up, pulling her knees to her chest. "Is this some kind of joke?" she whispered. If she spoke any louder, she was afraid some monster would come out and eat her. At this thought, Alyssa frowned. "Monsters? There's no monsters..." she said. Moistening her lips lightly, Alyssa took a deep breath. "Jason? Hailey? Are you guys there? This isn't funny you guys!"

Nothing.

There was no answer.

Alyssa's frown deepened into a frown as she stood up. Brushing the dirt and leaves from her jeans, Alyssa crossed her arms and looked around. "Come on, please you guys?" shouted Alyssa again. "I'm serious, this isn't fun- who's there?"

The sound of crunching leaves and breaking twigs made Alyssa turn around sharply. In the silence of the forest, Alyssa could hear heart racing as she strained her ears to hear where the sound was coming from. "Jason? Is that you?" Alyssa started walking towards a giant clump of trees where she could have sworn the noise was coming from. "Jason... Hailey... Mark? Christine?"

Alyssa was a good yard away from the trees when all of a sudden a large hairy spider leg shot out from behind. Alyssa screamed. She stumbled backwards tripped fell down hard onto the ground. Following the spider leg was a giant spider, the biggest spider Alyssa had ever seen in her life. It was huge, a giant! If Alyssa placed her father's SUV next to the spider, the spider would probably be bigger than the car.

"This can't be happening!" Pointing at the spider while dragging herself away from it, Alyssa tried her best to stay calm. It wasn't working. "This can't be happening! You're not real! If you were, scientists would have found you by now and you would be in a zoo! There are no such things as giant spiders!"

Waggling its venomous pincers at her tauntingly, the spider lunged. Apparently it didn't agree with her statement.

Alyssa screamed and pushed herself to the side, the spider's fang narrowly grazed her leg as she rolled out of the way. Half staggering half dragging, Alyssa somehow managed to get up in this blind panic and ran her fastest away from the spider. Through the forest maze she ran. Past the countless number of trees, through the impenetrable darkness she ran, not stopping once. She could hardly think, she could only run for her life. And for what felt like hours of running, Alyssa finally stopped.

Panting, Alyssa leaned against a tree, not daring to close her eyes in case the spider or something worse decided to eat her alive. "What the hell is going on here? What the hell is going on here?" said Alyssa as she sank to the ground. She sat down and clasped her hand to her head, trying her best to curl up into a tight small ball and disappear. "I'm in a forest, with a giant spider. This can't be happening. There are not forests where I live and I definitely know that there are not giant spiders! Where the hell am I? And how the hell did I get here? And I-AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Alyssa screamed again when a she felt a large hand touch her on the shoulder. She pushed the hand aside and scrambled her fastest away. "Leave me alone! Don't eat me!" shouted Alyssa, grabbing the thickest, longest stick she could grab and holding it in front of her.

"Calm down, calm down, I'm not goin' to hurt yeh. Now wot's a student like yeh doin' out in the Forbidden Forest at night, eh? Ye know it's Forbidden for a reason don'tcha know?"

In front of her was the biggest man Alyssa had ever seen. He was tall and with a big black beard and a large overcoat. Staring at the man, Alyssa's mouth opened in surprise. It couldn't be. Could it? It was just not possible. It can't be possible.

The man took a step towards Alyssa to which Alyssa only scooted further back until she backed into the trunk of a tree. "Yuh-Yuh-You're... You- Yuh-You Cuh-can't buh-be-"

Confusion creased the edges of the man's eyes as he walked over to Alyssa, "Is summin' wrong? Are ye alrigh'? There's summin' funny about you, did sumin' happen when yer out in the Forest? It's meh, Professor Hagrid. Though, ye might not know me coz' ye might not be in my class but-"

"Hagrid?" blurted Alyssa. Her mind started racing. She looked at Hagrid then around at the forest around her. "This can't be happening. This seriously can't be happening! Forbidden Forest? Rubeus Hagrid? Don't tell me that right behind you is Hogwarts School of Magic!"

Hagrid looked even more confused as he walked over to Alyssa. Holding the stick in front of her still, Alyssa took a few swings which only made Hagrid frown. At her fifth swing, Hagrid grabbed the stick and yanked it from Alyssa's hand. To her horror, he snapped it in two.

"Now, listen here. There is obviously summin' wrong with ye. Now, if ye would calm down, I will take ye to Professor Dumbledore. Jus' let me-"

"NO!" Avery stumbled back away from Hagrid. "You're just some weird guy pretending to be Hagrid! I mean, ha ha, very funny. If that's you in there Devon with the fake beard, you're doing a great job! HA! HA! Now please stop it, this is not funny..."

The tears of her fears were streaming down her face now as Avery continued to back away from Hagrid. Before she could turn and run, she was grabbed and hoisted over Hagrid's shoulder. Kicking and thrashing about the hardest she could, Alyssa struggled to free herself.

"Let go! Let go of me! Help! HELP! SOMEONE! POLICE! 991! FIRE! RAPE!" shouted Alyssa, beating Hagrid's back with her fist. "HELP!"

"Now, hold on now, lass. I'm only takin' ye to Professor Dumbledore," said Hagrid, "If I put ye down, yer gonna run into the woods and get yerself killed. Ye wouldn't want that now, would ye? Now, I will put ye down if ye promise to behave yerself, got that? Unless ye would rather go inta the woods where there are Acromantulas and such in there that would kill ye in a heartbeat."

Hearing the logic behind Hagrid's words, Alyssa began to calm down. Acromantulas, that was what Argog was. And that spider, that hugeass giant monster spider, must've been one of those also. And from what Alyssa knew about the Harry Potter world, there were other nasty things in the forest. But, this had to be a hoax, right? It's got to be.

In her silent pondering, Alyssa didn't realize that Hagrid was already walking, not waiting for her reply or not. She was dazed and confused. What was right and what was down? She was so confused. But right now, going with this man, this possible rapist pretending to be Hagrid, would be her best course of action.

"You can- You can put me down now..." said Alyssa, her voice hoarse and cracked from all the screaming.

Hagrid nodded before setting her down gently. Once her feet touched the ground, Alyssa felt dizzy. She was thirsty and tired. But what she wanted right then and there were answers. She needed answers. "How much further until Hogwarts?" asked Alyssa, wincing at the word "Hogwarts". Even though it wasn't possible for Hogwarts to exists, she might as well go along with the man's game until they got out of the forest.

"We're here."

Following Hagrid's nod, Alyssa turned. Hogwarts. Hogwarts with its magnificent towers and magical aura was standing right before her. Alyssa walked forward from the forest, the cool September breeze blowing against her face. A chill ran through Alyssa's body and she wasn't sure if it was from the cold or from the realization that Hogwarts was right in front of her, that she was standing on its magical grounds and was just staggering out of its Forbidden Forest. The castle looked so much grander, more powerful than she had ever imagined it.

"Is this really Hogwarts?" asked Alyssa, her gaze glued upon the castle.

Hagrid looked down at Alyssa, perplexed as he looked back at the castle, "Why o' course this is Hogwarts? What did ye expect it to be? It ain't one o' those Muggle hotels o' anythin'." Hagrid chuckled a bit before he clasped his hand on Alyssa's shoulder firmly and seriously. All humor was gone as he lead Alyssa up to the castle. "Now, we're off to see Professor Dumbledore. Perhaps he'll know what to do with you."

The two of them walked in silence and throughout the entire walk, Alyssa's mind spun with questions and confusion. She couldn't believe that she was in the world of Harry Potter, a world where magic exsisted and wizards and witches were real. She just couldn't believe it.

As they approached the double doors, Hagrid pushed the door open and led Alyssa inside. The warmth of the castle was soothing and if Alyssa could she would have melted into the warmth. But before she could properly enjoy the comfort, Hagrid was ushering her up the stairs.

Everywhere they went, Alyssa spun her head around trying to soak in as much of the castle as possible. The moving pictures, the occasional flitting ghost, the moving staircases, everything was exactly like in the Harry Potter books she loved reading. Several times Alyssa had to resist the urge to pinch herself to make sure that this isn't dream. It was too surreal.

"Now what was that password... Aha! Sugar Quills."

When the gargoyle that stood protecting Professor Dumbledore's office came to life and sprung aside, Alyssa yelped in surprise. Hagrid barely looked at her before the both of them went into Dumbledore's office.

There were so many things to look at in Dumbledore's office - so much more than the halls of Hogwarts. It was hard for Alyssa to not walk up to something and start fiddling with it. She wanted to know what each of the intricate tools did and what the ancient books had to offer. She wanted to find the pensieve and look into it, see exactly how the memory holder worked. But with Hagrid in the room and the million stares of past Headmasters and Headmistresses looking at her, Alyssa was certain she can't do anything without getting trouble.

There was a melodic whistle and Alyssa turned to see a beautiful gold and red phoenix swooping down and landing on its perch. She laughed a little and before she knew it, she was walking over to the phoenix. Reaching out she gently touched it on the wing. "Hello, Fawkes..."

"So it seems you're acquainted with Fawkes."

Pulling her hand back from the phoenix, Alyssa turned to see Dumbledore descending the stairs and down to his office. The Headmaster was just as she pictured. He was aged with wisdom, with youthful blue eyes and a silver beard she sometimes wondered how long it took him to grow it that long. But when she saw Dumbledore, a sudden thought sprang into her mind. "Professor Dumbledore! You're alive?"

The grave silence that followed her outburst was tense and suffocating. Alyssa felt herself turn red with embarrassment and mentally cursed herself. Why did she have to go and say that? For what felt like hours, Alyssa stood wishing she could disappear until Hagrid broke the silence.

"I am so sorry Professor Dumbledore but there seems to be summin' wrong with the girl. See, I found her in the Forbidden Forest and she was talkin' all this nonsense. And-"

"That's enough Hagrid, no need for explanations..." The sternnes in Dumbledore's voice made Alyssa wince and his solemn gaze from behind those moon rimmed glasses made Alyssa shudder. "Please, have a seat Miss..."

"Alyssa. Alyssa Parks." Alyssa walked over to the chair Dumbledore motioned for her to sit at and sat down. "And I am truly sorry for what I just said Professor, I mean- I really really am."

Professor Dumbledore raised a hand and silenced Alyssa.

"Miss Parks, I don't believe that you are a student at Hogwarts."

Alyssa opened and closed her mouth, not sure how to answer the question. She could lie and say that she was a student at Hogwarts. But if she did, it would be obvious. She wasn't in any Hogwarts house. She didn't know anyone at Hogwarts. The weirdest part about this whole thing though, was that Dumbledore was alive. He was alive. So that meant- No it can't be.

"No, Professor, I am not," said Alyssa. Her mind was whizzing ahead trying to piece everything together. "I don't know how I got here or why I am here. I don't remember anything. I just, I just remember waking up in the Forbidden Forest. And that's it. Everything before that is a blank. I don't remember where I came from or anything. I just know my name, that's it."

She was lying. For some reason, Alyssa knew that Professor Dumbledore knew that she was lying. She did remember everything that happened before and where she came from. She came from San Diego, California in the year 2009. She was a senior at Ridgeville High School. She was invited to a party by her crush since middle school Jason. And she was at said party before she woke up here in the Forbidden Forest. How she got there though, she doesn't know.

But if her suspicions were right, it was best that she kept all that knowledge to herself.

Trying to keep herself neutral under Dumbledore's stare, Alyssa felt a rush of relief as he nodded. "Interesting indeed... Quite a predicament you are in, Miss Parks. Quite a predicament. Perhaps it would be best if you stayed at Hogwarts for the time being."

"Stay at Hogwarts?" echoed Alyssa, "Really? But I'm not a witch."

"Until you regain your memories, it is best for your safety that you remain here at Hogwarts." There was a twinkle in Dumbledore's eyes that made Alyssa shiver again. He knows, he knows that there is more to her story. "How old did are you, Miss Park? We will need to know in order to find a suitable roommate for you."

"Uhm... I am sixteen sir..."

"Sixteen..." For a moment, Dumbledore sat quietly before he turned to Hagrid, "For the time being, please take Miss Park to your home so she can spend the night. Tomorrow, I will find someone to look after her. Someone her age. She will be living with this person and he will help her adjust to Hogwarts."

Alyssa did a doubletake. "He, sir?"

"I am thinking of asking Hufflepuff's sixth year prefect, Cedric Diggory to help you with your stay here at Hogwarts."

At that moment, Alyssa's heart skipped a beat. She looked at Dumbledore hardly daring to believe her ears.

"Cedric Diggory? He's alive too?!"


End file.
